


not very pretty but we sure know how to run free

by bladeCleaner



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeCleaner/pseuds/bladeCleaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy Fitzroy, circa 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not very pretty but we sure know how to run free

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop being angry about what they did to Daisy Fitzroy. Even with the dumb fucking retcon in Burial at Sea. I will never stop being angry about her, because I love Daisy.
> 
> Basically, modern reincarnation AU but Booker is the only one who remembers. He hasn't found Elizabeth/Anna.

The first person he meets in this other life is Daisy Fitzroy.

She’s got wicked dreads and headphones strapped to her ears. She’s got a studded black leather jacket on. On the back there’s a fabric patch with the words sewn in:

_THIS MACHINE KILLS FASCISTS_

When she turns around he sees her, eyes lined with kohl, lips red. She’s small, but bony, and her combat boots look like they could kill a man with a good curb-stomping. Her jeans are ripped and her shirt’s plain, white.

Around her neck is a red bandana, the only familiar thing about her aside from her face.

He can feel the incoming nosebleed, but at least he’s not about to be dropped off an airship; “You Fitzroy?”

She turns around and looks at him. “Nothing but. Who are you?”

“DeWitt. Booker DeWitt.” She looks him up and down, judgmentally. She cocks her eyebrows. Her voice is as throaty and confident as the first time he met her.

“Are you hitting on me?”

He almost laughs, she’s as blunt as ever, and the first familiar face he’s seen in years.

“No. No, I’m not hitting on you. I-I thought-do you remember me?”

“That’s a cheesy line, man. You can’t think of anything better?”

Another girl goes up to her, slings her arm around her shoulder. “You got another fan, Daze?”

“Fan?”

“Oh, please, don’t act like you’ve never seen our Daisy’s picture online. She’s our famous fuckin’ revolutionary,” the girl goes, grinning. Daisy shrugs.

DeWitt’s nose starts to bleed, as Daisy points out, and he remembers in a flash: Daisy Fitzroy. She saved President Obama from an assassination attempt and was the cover of _Time-_ she went on to deliver a speech at the UN and participate in many peaceful protests, as well as survive many attempts on her life as well. She’s been kidnapped, imprisoned and insulted; but she’s made it.

No one will forget Daisy now. She’ll go down in history.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m a fan.”

In her hands she’s holding a poetry book by Maya Angelou and he can see the tattoo of a retro microphone snaking up her neck.

 _Vox populi_ : voice of the people.

“There’s already a war, DeWitt. Question is, which side you on?” he remembers her asking.

 _It was yours,_ he wants to say. _I was just too stupid to realize._

It’ll always be hers.


End file.
